


All the same

by lysanderwarrior



Series: MCL - Oneshots [1]
Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysanderwarrior/pseuds/lysanderwarrior
Summary: Luna is bored with their routine.





	All the same

**Author's Note:**

> Candy = Luna
> 
> Based on the Tumblr prompt "You make me feel alive." because your girl can't think of story ideas by herself 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

 

 

It had become all the same. Like a boring routine. Of course it was fairly fun and it felt good but it was _predictable_ and... and not as affectionate as Luna would've wanted.

On multiple days during the week, Armin would invite her over to his home, and Luna would accept. They'd play videogames on his consoles, behind locked doors. Neither ever remembered how, but they'd always end up kissing on his bed, usually no words traded between them.

It was starting to bother her. Luna knew that he liked her, but it all just seemed so... _bland._ He wasn't the greatest with words and she wasn't either so she probably shouldn't have expected the most lyrical romance.

Right now Armin was holding her on his lap, his hands on her lower back and her legs wrapped around his waist. Luna tried to make eye contact with him, but Armin was busy nibbling on her jaw and planting lazy kisses on it.

She sighed — not in the _good_ way — and Armin finally pulled away.

"Everything alright?" his blue eyes met hers. "You seem kinda off today."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Luna breathed out, loosening her legs and moving off his lap, onto the soft bed with blue Pokemon sheets, his hands leaving her back. "Don't you just think that- that this is getting kind of... _repetitive?"_

"What do you mean?" Armin looked confused. "If you mean the game, I'm getting a new one next week and we can-"

She shook her head, kind of amused.

"No, not that," his clueless nature was annoying, yet adorable. "I mean this," she motioned her hand between them, pointing at herself and Armin.

"Us?" he furrowed his brows, it looked like he was puzzled. "Wait... is this one of those break up talks? You want to dump me?"

"What? No!" Luna quickly took a hold of his shoulder with panic surfacing in her eyes. "Of course not! It's just... we always do the same things..."

"Oh, thank god," he chuckled, relieved and ran a hand through his raven black hair. "But... I thought that you enjoyed our routine? You always seemed so happy when you — _rarely_ — beat me in some game."

"I thought that you enjoyed it..." they were both dumbfounded. Luna met his eyes and they both chuckled.

"To be honest, I'm getting tired of just sucking your neck," he admitted, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Wow, _okay,_ I see how it is," she chuckled and shifted her position to her knees. "Well I'm tired of playing your videogames every single day."

"Too far, missy. _Too far,"_ he raised a finger before pulling her back on his lap, the position they started in. "Take that back."

"Never," Luna smirked and suddenly Armin was firmly pressing her against the mattress, his other hand on her waist and the other one next to her head, holding him up.

"I know that I suck at this," he sighed. "Being a boyfriend, I mean. I'm not creative or cute or funny or- nevermind, I _am_ funny," Armin corrected and smiled to himself a little. "But the point still stands. I'm not that great but I still love you, Luna."

"I love you too," she smiled and ducked her head up, tenderly kissing him. "But your knee is kind of stabbing my stomach right now."

Armin looked between them, which gave Luna enough time to roll them around so she was on top, placing her legs on each side of Armin.

"Not fair," he groaned, propping himself up on his elbows, making a strand of his messy hair fall on his face.

"Fair _enough,"_ she chuckled and wiped the hair off his face.

"But, Luna, I'm being serious," Armin looked at her straight in the eye, his other hand finding its way back to her lower back. "You make me feel good. Hell, you make me feel _alive,_ really. And I'm not about to make you bored of me again anytime soon."

"That's so sweet, Armin," Luna sighed, softly caressing his cheek with the back of her palm. "I'm really the luckiest girl alive, aren't I?"

"Definitely," he chuckled as she closed the gap between them and kissed him. Armin slid his hand up her back, crumbling her shirt up and tangled it in her long hair.

And it felt _just_ right.


End file.
